


A Very Rather Fortunate Tale

by JamesBestGirl



Series: Fortunate and Unfortunate Tales [3]
Category: Fander, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBestGirl/pseuds/JamesBestGirl
Summary: When Roman and Virgil wake up with strange feelings, will they realise what it all means or continue to be oblivious?





	A Very Rather Fortunate Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Brief self harm and self loathing.

Roman opened his eyes, birds chirping away in the distance. He felt weird, he usually woke up happy and ready to start the day, but today he felt nervous. He continued to get up shaking off the feeling as he went to get ready to help Thomas film another video.  

 

**/////////////////**

 

Virgil looked in the mirror, eye shadow finished and fully dressed for filming. He felt weird, different, he didn’t like it. He shoved in his earphones, pulled up his hood, trying to shake off the feeling as he walked down the hall to the common rooms.  He could smell burnt coffee and pancakes as soon as he entered the kitchen. Patton was standing at the frying pan, too busy talking to Logan to notice the pancake burning. Logan sat at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

 

“Patton!” Virgil shouted slightly. The father figure jumped, quickly removing the pancake from the pan and placing it down on a plate. Virgil sighed walking over to the table. 

 

“Thanks kiddo” he said as Virgil sat down, a plate of smiley faced pancakes, placed in front of him. He looked over at Logan’s and saw a half-eaten heart shaped one. Virgil sighed, _talk about being obvious,_ he thought to himself. He decided to take out his earphones and listen to the light-hearted chatter going on between them. He had begun to zone out when he heard humming, _Roman._ The feeling from earlier returning, he quickly finished his pancakes and left the room, without so much as a goodbye to Patton or Logan. However, as he rounded the corner he fell right into Roman. Roman quickly caught him midway to the ground. He felt the blush in his checks grow. The prince continued to hold him there frozen like a statue. 

 

“Let me GO!” Virgil almost screamed, causing Roman to jump and drop him. Virgil hit the ground with a loud thud that echoed through the Mindscape. A throbbing pain growing in his head, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as pain surged through his body. 

 

“Virgil are you Oka-“Roman tried to ask. 

 

“I’m fine, Princey” he said quickly getting up and walking to his room as fast as his legs would carry him. His heart was racing, he felt like he was going to faint and that god-awful feeling had returned. He looked back and saw a confused looking Roman. _What was he thinking, catching me like_ _that?_ _He must have been so embarrassed he went red. Oh god am I blushing._ Virgil thought running to the mirror in his room, his face red, and hair every which way. _They’re laughing at me._ He thought, his breathing quickened. _Princey_ _telling them all about how he swept me off my feet, his hair perfectly positioned, his eyes glowing with each word._ Virgil’s eyes went wide with the thought, was he really thinking this. Then it dawned on him. _Oh shit..._

   


**////////////////////**

 

Roman stood up straight dusting himself off. He thought about what had happened, _had Virgil really gone that red, himy own face flushed as well from being so close to-_. He cut his thoughts off, suppressing them to the corner of his mind.  

 

“Patton, Logan Good morning.” He said in a cheerful voice. Logan nodded in acknowledgment and Patton shoved a plate of pancakes and berries in front of him. Roman nodded in thanks to the dad figure, Patton smiled, starting to clear up the mess he had made. Romans thoughts continued to spiral as he began to eat his food. Looking down at his plate he frowned when he saw the pancakes. They were in the shape of letters. L. O. G. A. N. Roman chuckled to himself, _how had Logan not noticed that Patton was pinning over him yet, everyone else had_. Patton turned around quickly and went red, taking the plate from Roman and replacing it with a new one with more letters. Roman sighed picking apart the letters to see what it said. G. V. R. I. L. I. Roman stared at his food quizzically. Rearranging them until he saw Patton shaking his head. Roman moved a letter and looked up again to see Patton nodding. V. I. R. G. I. L. He stopped for a moment. _Wait does that say... Oh My Disney_. Roman's eyes widened and he quickly poured maple syrup over them cutting them up, before Logan saw. Patton smiled returning to his conversation with Logan. Romans blush faded as he finished his pancakes.  

 

“Thank you, Patton,” he said, noticing that the two had stopped talking and were just staring at each other. _How have they not realised it yet_ , he thought walking off. He was drawn to Virgil’s door, deciding to make sure the Emo Nightmare was okay he knocked, and he knocked and he knocked until finally the door opened... 

 

**////////////////**

 

Virgil sighed getting up from his bed and walking to the door.  

“Patton, what is it-.“ He said stopping when he saw the fanciful side at his door, leaning against the door way. _That god damned feeling is back_ , he thought.    


 

“Not Patton” he said with a smile. Virgil almost smiled seeing him, _what is wrong with me?_  


 

“What do you want Sir Sing-A-Lot?” Virgil replied a twang of amusement in his voice. Roman gestured to his room, so Virgil reluctantly let him in. Roman walked in and took a look around the room. Everything was darkly coloured aside from the red ukulele sitting on a stand in the corner. Roman raised an eyebrow looking at Virgil.  

 

“I play, sometimes...” he said rubbing the back of his neck. Roman smiled, proceeding to go and sit down on Virgil’s bed.  

 

“Princey, what exactly do you want?” He asked for the second time. Roman looked up at him, _what exactly am I doing here?_ he thought.  

 

“Well I thought since Logan and Patton are too preoccupied with their feels for each other, we could maybe spend some time together.” Roman said, a smile on his face. Virgil rolled his eyes. “Why the hell would you want to spend time with me?” he thought.

 

“Umm well...” Roman said. Virgil’s eyes widened, _shit I said that out loud_ , he thought. Roman's mind was going at a million miles an hour finding it difficult to think straight, _why do I want to spent time with him?_  

 

“We don’t know each other as well as we should and well we’re going to be living together for a long, long time hopefully so we should at least try to be friends...” he said stumbling all over his words. Virgil’s heart started to race. He tried to walk the three feet it was to his bed but failed drastically as he tripped and fell over his own two feet. Roman didn’t hesitate, in one swift move he was standing holding Virgil in a dip. Roman leaned forward to Virgil’s ear. 

 

“You know, if you want me to hold you, you only need to ask. You don’t need to keep falling around me” he said a thickly layered sarcasm in his voice. Virgil’s face went crimson, _was this really happening?_ He thought. Roman stood him up straight and went back to sit on the bed, this time Virgil made it without incident. They sat close enough for their shoulders to touch. Roman smiled. Virgil looked at him puzzled, _why is he smiling?_  


 

“So, what do you do for fun?” Roman asked. Virgil looked around his room. _What the hell do I do for fun_ , he thought.  

 

“Umm well I go through Tumblr. Practice my makeup, listen to music-“. He said but was timely cut off by Roman.  

 

“MAKE UP” Roman said as if he didn’t see the black eye shadow Virgil was wearing.  

 

“Well yea, these circles aren’t completely natural” he said. There was a pause, he looked over at Roman and could tell he was getting excited.  

 

“What?” Virgil asked, but he knew what Roman wanted. 

 

“Can I see your makeup?” Roman asked. Virgil rolled his eyes, _why did I tell him about my makeup_ , he thought before pointing to his desk drawer.

 

“It’s in there”  Roman practically flew from the bed to the desk in the far corner of the room. He pulled open the drawer to reveal a multitude of pale foundations, dark eye shadow pallets and dark nail varnishes. Roman picked one up inspecting it. He however didn’t hear Virgil walk up behind him.  

 

“Please don’t break anything” Virgil said, but it was too late. Roman jumped out his skin like a cat, dropping the eye shadow palette to the floor. They both gasped as it shattered against the hard wood. Roman turned to Virgil. “Virge, I’m so sorry I’ll replace it I-“. He stopped. Virgil had gone pale.  

 

“You broke my eye shadow palette, you broke my $30 eye shadow palette. What the hell were you thinking?” Virgil practically screamed. Roman tried to pick it up but was pushed out of the way by Virgil, trying to salvage what was left. 

 

“Just... just go sit down” Virgil said as he scooped up the last of the dark makeup. Roman as instructed sat down. He watched as Virgil stood up with his hands cupped holding the remains of the makeup. His eyes trailing down from the back of his head to the writing on his jumper, My Chemical Romance, was written on the back of it. Virgil quickly turned around to face Roman, noticing him staring Virgil froze. Roman quickly brought his gaze to the floor as the angsty trait turned to head to the bathroom. Roman felt a twang of guilt and was feeling more upset than he usually did when he broke someone else's makeup, which was a common occurrence. The feeling from earlier hitting him harder than before. His eyes widened, he thought back to months prior, the last time he had felt this way, Thomas had fallen in love, _but Thomas hasn’t fallen in love recently_ , he thought. Virgil walked back into the room and his heart rate went through the roof. Now he knew. _Oh for the love of Disney. Is it really possible that I like this Emo Nightmare?_   Virgil came and sat down on the bed next to Roman.

 

“I’m so sorry Virgil, I’ll replace it for you” Roman said. Virgil tried to hide a smile, _so he cares_ , he thought.  

 

“It’s fine, I’ll get another one” Virgil said in a calm voice. He noticed that Roman wasn’t wearing his usual attire, he was wearing a white t-shirt and pyjama pants. Roman raised an eyebrow which caused Virgil to roll his eyes with a smirk.  

 

   
“Wanna watch a Disney Movie?” Roman asked. Virgil nodded. He couldn't understand why but he wanted to spend more time with the makeup ruiner. 

 

“Okay, but I’m picking.” Virgil said. Roman nodded and Virgil disappeared to go get a movie. _He doesn’t like you, he hates you, you broke his makeup, it would never work out your opposites,_ Roman thought. Virgil walked back in and saw that Roman looked different, _shit the rooms taking its toll on him._  

 

“How about we go to your room to watch it?” Virgil asked, he had never been in Princey’s room before. Roman nodded happy to be leaving the room. They walked in silence until they reached the door to Roman’s room. He reached out opening it to reveal a large room with stone like walls. Looking around Virgil could see a giant four post bed in the centre of the room. A gigantic door which lead to Romans realm. And a smaller door next to it half opened, revealing a mess of clothes. Virgil laughed to himself, _of course the Prince couldn’t keep his wardrobe tidy_. A large TV was placed on the wall opposite the bed. Roman walked over, gesturing for Virgil to follow.

 

“What movie did you pick?” Roman asked, opening the DVD player. Virgil smiled, at least what one would consider a smile from him.  

 

“Hercules” Virgil said passing it to the fanciful side and walking over to the bed. When he made it there he noticed that extra pillows stacked next to it. Virgil turned to Roman and raised an eyebrow.  

   
“Pillow fort?” Roman asked.  

   
“Whatever” Virgil said a warmth growing in his chest, ignoring it he continued to sit down, crossed leg in the middle of the bed. Roman walked over as the movie began, assembling a pillow fort and conjuring up more blankets to put inside it. 

 

“After you” he said to Virgil allowing the anxious trait inside first. Virgil rolled his eyes continuing to shuffle backwards into it. He had to admit, Princey was pretty good at forts, _it was quite cozy_. Virgil shuddered at his thoughts, Romans room was starting to take effect on him. Roman sat down next to him, his heart swelling in his chest. They were wedged right next each other, the movie began and the room fell silent.  

 

**////////////**   


 

Roman looked over at the Emo Nightmare, he was asleep, _during my favourite part as well_.  

   
“At least out loud I won't say I'm in love” Roman sang the end of the song with a smile on his face. Virgil had slumped over and was leaning against him, his head resting on Roman's shoulder, a small smile in his face. Roman’s smile grew as the anxious side’s arm moved to rest around Roman’s waist. Roman reached over to his phone, he quickly snapped a photo and settled down to watch the end of the movie. Virgil began to stir, so Roman hummed while moving a strand of hair away from Virgil’s face, so it would stop irritating his nose. _If Virgil wakes up right now, I don’t think I would ever see him again_ , Roman thought. He could feel something tugging at him, _shit Thomas wants us_ , Roman quickly but carefully removed himself from his spot next to Virgil. Luckily, he was standing up before Virgil woke.  

 

“Thomas wants us” Roman said, walking towards his closet. Virgil nodded pulling out his phone to check his notifications. He glanced up before being manifested into the real world.... 

   


**/////////**

 

 

Thomas looked at Roman with wide eyes. Virgil looked from Thomas to Roman, going slightly red when he noticed that the fanciful side was topless. He also noticed a silver line stretching from the bottom of Roman's rib cage to the waistband of his jeans. Roman went red realising where he was and quickly putting on his tunic. Virgil also noticed his toned stomach, raising an eyebrow at the Prince. Patton had yet to realise as he was standing next to Logan having a conversation.  

 

“Wait a minute” Thomas said. The sides turned to face him.  

 

“Why do you look like you live in a gym, and I look like this” he said gesturing to skinny form.  

 

“Well we all look how we want to, just because you don’t spend a lot of time working out doesn’t mean we can’t.” Roman said. Virgil however had not heard a word, he was too busy trying to rid his face of the crimson colour that rested on his checks. Roman looked over and smiled, _so he gets flustered around me,_ Roman thought.  

 

"Okay" Thomas said, shaking his head, _he never really did understand how it all worked._ The sides moved to their places and the video began...  

   


**//////////**

   


Virgil feel backwards onto his bed. He couldn't focus at all while they were filming his thoughts and eyes be brought to the Prince constantly. He knew why, for some reason he liked the prince. It wasn't the first time he had noticed it. Virgil glanced down at his arm remembering when he had first noticed this feeling. It had been a couple weeks after his first appearance in a sides video. He had the scars to remember it by. Virgil pushed away the thoughts, _I'm stronger than this,_ he thought. He walked over to his desk, collecting his earphones. He sat back down on his bed laying back as a tear fell down his face and the harsh memories flooded through.  

   


**_1 Year_ _Ago_ _..._ **

   


_Virgil walked into his room, his heart was racing, why do I feel like this, he thought. He needed to distract himself but nothing was working. He looked over at his drawer, it will distract me, he thought. He walked over to his_ _drawer and pulled it open, the blade glinting in the_ _light of_ _the_ _room. Virgil walked over to the corner of his room sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. He had considered this before, but never had the courage to go through with it. He closed his eyes taking a_ _breath,_ _he_ _felt pain surge through his body. He smiled, tears streaming down his face. Maybe it's not so bad after all..._

   


Virgil screamed. He screamed and he screamed until he couldn’t get air into his lungs. He hated that he had been so stupid, he hated that he had done that and he hated the constant reminder of it on his arm every day. He went from his bed to his wardrobe picking out a jumper and headed towards his desk. He reapplied his makeup hiding his tears and decided to go see Roman. He walked to Roman's door and noticed that Patton's door was slightly open. He looked in and saw Patton hugging Logan. Virgil continued to look in confusion, until Patton looked up at Logan and leaned in for a kiss. Virgil smirked continuing to Roman's door. He knocked. He could hear something hit the ground through the door and a thud of someone bumping into something. Roman opened the door, topless and smiled.  

   


“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Roman asked leaning against the door way. Virgil rolled his eyes at the prince. 

   


“I can’t sleep and Patton's room is next door to mine” Virgil stated. Roman raised an eyebrow. 

   


“Why does Patton’s room being next to yours matter?” Roman asked. They both heard a door being pushed shut. 

   


“Patton’s in his room... with Logan” he said raising an eyebrow. Romans eyes widened. 

   


“Are you sure?” He asked. Virgil nodded. 

“Saw them kiss” Virgil said. Roman moved out of the way and let Virgil into his room. He walked over to Romans bed and sat down on the edge of it. 

   


“I can sleep on the floor” Virgil said. Roman shook his head. 

   


“No I’ll sleep on the floor” he said grabbing a blanket and some pillows. Virgil nodded slipping under the covers, too tired to protest. He was too warm so he took his jumper off, but he didn’t notice that Roman was looking at him and had seen his arms. Princey stood up and walked over to Virgil gently grabbing his wrists. His eyebrows knitted together. Virgil froze. _This isn’t happening_ , he thought. Roman looked at him, tears welling in his eyes. 

   


“Why?” Roman asked. Virgil felt compelled to tell him the truth, to tell him everything. 

   


“I needed to distract myself from other feelings” Virgil said. Roman looked at him with heart broken eyes. 

   


“When?” Roman asked, struggling to keep a steady voice. Virgil sighed he knew that if he told Roman the truth then he would think it was his fault, but he didn’t want to lie to him. 

   


“One year ago” Virgil said, his voice emotionless. Roman took a step back, letting go of Virgil’s arms. _It's my fault,_ Roman thought. _A year ago I was so mean to him every chance I got I would tell him how much I hated him and how we didn’t need him._

   


“I’m sorry” Roman said weakly. Virgil looked at him in confusion. 

   


“Roman it’s not your fault. I chose to do this” Virgil said quietly. Roman shook his head. 

   


“No all those awful things I said to you. Virgil if what I said and did is what brought you to the point of doing that I am so sorry. If I had known I wouldn’t have taken it that far. Virgil I’m so sorry...” Roman said, tears streaming down his face. He slumped down against the wall, his bear back scratching off the stone. Virgil stood up and walked over to him. 

   


“Pricey this isn’t your fault. Please don’t blame yourself. Why are you so upset about it anyway?” Virgil asked. _Because I love you_ , Roman thought. _Could I really tell him that right now? Of all the times to profess my feelings for the anxious trait am I really going to do it now?_

   


“Because I don’t want to see you hurt” Roman stayed. Virgil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

   


“Why?” He asked again. Roman gave in, _no point in hiding it anymore,_ he thought. 

   


“Because Virgil... because I love you” he said his voice so quiet and broken. Virgil felt the feeling again, his heart began to race, his palms were sweaty. He turned and walked to the other side of the room. _Shit_ , Virgil thought, _he likes me. You like him tell him,_ Virgil thought to himself, this room really has an effect on him. Virgil turned to look at him. He stood there pale, tear stained cheeks. He went against every fiber of his being and walked towards Princey, wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him. Roman was shocked. His arms wrapped around Virgil’s waist hugging him back. _Was this really happening?_

   


“I guess I don’t need to fall around you anymore” Virgil said. Roman laughed. He had no idea where it had come from, but he was happy that he made the Prince smile.

   


“I like you to, Sir Sing-A-Lot” Virgil said. Roman rested his chin on the top of Virgil’s head. Roman smiled. They broke the hug and Virgil wrapped his arms around himself, _had he really just done that? What was he thinking?_ However, this time Virgil brushed the thought aside and smiled back at the Prince. 

   


“Wanna watch a movie?” Roman asked, like nothing had changed. 

   


“Sure, you can pick” Virgil said walking over to the bed. Within five minutes Roman was lying next to him, both of them watching Beauty And The Beast. There was an inch of space between them and something inside Virgil changed, suddenly he didn’t want there to be that space between them and oddly enough he acted on it, moving over and leaning against Roman. Roman looked at him and smiled, wrapping an arm around him. 

   


“So, are we a thing then?” Roman questioned with a laugh. Virgil smiled, _were they?_ _He wanted to be with Roman so what was stopping him._

   


“I guess we are, if you want to be” Virgil said. Roman didn’t speak, instead he leaned down and lightly placing a kiss on Virgil’s lips. They both smiled. They continued to watch the movie and as the credits rolled Virgil noticed that Roman had fallen asleep. Virgil willed the TV to turn off and layed down on the bed. He smiled to himself. After everything that had happened how had he ended up here. He didn’t feel nervous or scared anymore. He felt calm and at peace. Virgil dreamed that night and for the first time there wasn’t any shadows lurking or impending disasters, there was just him and Roman and that was all he could ever need...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this One-Shot! Don't forget to exercise your right to comment : )


End file.
